Their Secret Haven
by flamefairyx777
Summary: Within it they were complete. They could have that which the galaxy prevented them. Experience all life had withheld from them because of their dumb war. They could be what they wanted to be. Together. ReyLo!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars**

 **(That would be a pretty awesome thing though)**

As the door to the elevator door shut behind Kyle Ren, the creature seated on the throne allowed a sigh to escape him. His Praetorian guards stood ever vigilant to the sides, waiting to see what their master would do. He tapped his grotesque fingers against the arm of his chair, deep in thought.

Starkiller Base, Snoke's guarantee to a swift end to the Republic and the Resistance had been destroyed. Such a feat had not been attempted since the Death Star. General Hux had been sure that the base would hold strong against the resistance forces but he had sorely misjudged General Organa and her band of terrorists that called themselves freedom fighters. Snoke intended on punishing Hux for his blunder in the near future, however more pressing matters were on his mind.

Snoke had just spoken with his apprentice, Kylo Ren over his failure on Starkiller Base. After striking his father, Han Solo, down the man had become crippled. The emotional blow had been more than either had anticipated and Snoke was furious. Now that the deed had been done, the Supreme Leader could sense the light within Kylo trying to break through. Killing Han had not strengthened him. It did the exact opposite. That was not to be tolerated.

That wasn't Snoke's only concern involving his protégé. Not only had he failed in securing the map to Skywalker but a mere girl, a child, had bested him in battle. Such a defeat was shocking to say the least. From the beginning Kylo had possessed raw untamed power that Snoke wanted to get his hands on. He was sure the boy would prove to be a great tool in his conquest of the galaxy, but to think, all it took was the will of a little girl.

Ren had stated that the girl possessed impressive Force abilities. If she had singlehandedly defeated the master of the Knights of Ren then that girl was a force to be reckoned with. Clearly, they had all underestimated her power. If she could be turned then she would prove to be a remarkable ally. Snoke would have to determine her strength when they met in person, and he was positive they would meet in person.

But he had to find her first.

Hux had tracked down the Resistance fleet and they were preparing a full assault, but the chances of her being with them were slim. It was most likely that she was in search of Skywalker's location so she could ask him to teach her about the Force. They would not find her with the Resistance, and with the map gone they had no leads as to where Skywalker was.

The creature grumbled lowly, stroking his aged chin. There had to be a way to track the girl. If they could track the Resistance through lightspeed there had to be a way to find one little girl. If Snoke had met her in person he could track her through the Force. She was incredibly powerful and didn't know how to hide her own Force signature yet. However, Snoke had yet to meet the girl and therefore didn't know what her signature was.

Ren probably knew but he clearly wasn't strong enough to handle her on his own, otherwise he would have been able to. But no, instead he allowed his curiosity to captivate him, causing him to weaken. Snoke curled is free hand into a fist, sharp fingernails digging into his skin. Ren had the chance to take the droid back on Takodana like he was instructed and instead chose to bring the girl. He had failed to find the information Snoke required, his curiosity and intrigue getting the better of him. Now she was free and probably already with Luke. If Kylo hadn't let her inside his head-

Snoke froze in his thoughts. He considered this information carefully, recalling Ren's description of his interrogation of the girl. A cruel smile stretched across his face. He laughed, his cackle cold and gnarly as it echoed through the room. The Praetorian guards stood silently, allowing him his moment of joy. Snoke ran a hand across his face, surprised he had not noticed the signs before when Ren first spoke of them.

They had unconsciously created a bond through the Force. By entering each other's minds, they had forged a link between the two of them without even realizing it. Snoke couldn't blame Ren for not knowing. Force bonds were so uncommon even he couldn't think of an example off the top of his head. The girl most likely didn't know either and he doubted she would confront Skywalker about it, which meant,

He could use it to his advantage.

He could manipulate the bond without either of them knowing. Use it to convince the girl to destroy Skywalker and join him and he could do it all through his apprentice. The two of them were more similar then they knew, what better way to reach out to her than through someone on common ground? He wouldn't tell Ren, it was better if he didn't know he was aiding in luring the girl. Knowing him he wouldn't take well to being used as a pawn in Snoke's mind games.

The real question was how to go about it. Through the bond they would be able to see and hear each other and no one else would, but how to manipulate the situation so the girl would come to him. He would also use this as a means to punish Ren for his behavior and failures in the past. Whatever he did, Snoke knew he had to hurt them on an emotional level. Those left the deepest scars that could never be repaired.

An idea suddenly sparked within his mind. Snoke chuckled wickedly. He would show them a new definition of suffering, one they would not expect. He would toy with their minds and hearts before finally decimating them along with any hope they possessed, and when all was said and done the girl would turn. It would be quick but extremely painful for her and unbearable for him.

He would have to be patient. It would take time for results to appear but he knew they would. His apprentice was too easy to read, he would see the effects of his new torture in time. He would just have to wait, but Smoke knew,

In the end they would crumble tremendously.

The demented creature wrung his fingers together, and in the silence of his throne room, planned for the ultimate downfall of his apprentice and his scavenger girl.

 **I intended to go between updating this fix and my other one "Teach Me", which is about what would have happened had Roy joined Kyle when he offered to be her teacher on Star Killer. This fix takes place during the events of The Last Jedibut you know, different. Hope you all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this story takes place during the events of the Last Jedi however the First Order DID NOT practically decimate them after they tracked them through lightspeed. Just roll with it everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Two technicians sat beside a conduit that had exploded during the battle against the Resistance flagship. The First Order had successfully tracked the group of renegades through hyperspace, however they had underestimated their numbers and took damage to several small systems. The Resistance had escaped just barely, leaving the First Order to care for their wounds.

Several people passed through the hall where the technicians sat, not even casting them a glance, not that it mattered to them. Everyone had their own jobs to do, especially in tracking the escaped Resistance members. With any luck once the ship's systems were repaired they would be able to track them down again.

The sound of stomping echoed down the hall and the two technicians couldn't help but be distracted by it. They turned their gazes to the hall where the stomping was coming from.

They gulped in fear when Kylo Ren appeared.

They eyed him in his unkept appearance. His wound from Starkiller had yet to heal, appearing red and gnarly. He was sweating profusely, his hair sticking to his forehead. He panted heavily, trying to regain his composure.

They assumed he had just returned from the fight against the Resistance, however they could not explain his disheveled image. He glanced down at them, suddenly aware of their presence. His face contorted to a scowl.

"Leave. Now," he growled. They looked at each other, not sure what to make of the situation. They were still in the middle of making repairs and General Hux would surely hear of it if they didn't finish in their allotted time. At the same time though they did not wish to incur the wrath of a furious Kylo Ren.

"I said LEAVE!" he yelled, stepping towards them. Without another moments hesitation they shot up from the ground and sped down the opposite hall towards the nearest elevators. They didn't bother taking their tools.

Kylo stalked over to the abandoned equipment and started tossing them. They crashed loudly against the adjacent walls but he didn't care. He left his lightsaber in his quarters and if he didn't alleviate some of his fury soon he would literally explode. He threw the different tools across the hall until the pent-up energy was finally wasted. Panting heavily, the dark-haired man slid to the floor, leaning his back against the wall panel.

He ran a hand through his black locks, clutching them tightly. He reached out through the Force to sense if anyone else was nearby. When he didn't find anyone, he allowed what little was left of his composure to crumble and a strangled cry escaped him.

Leia Organa, the General of the dreaded Resistance, his mother, was dead.

The thought of her lifeless corpse floating in space caused another cry to come tumbling out. He was absolutely furious, at who he could not say. His first guess was the TIE fighter pilots who had shot at the bridge of The _Raddus_ , causing the explosion that claimed Leia's life. He knew it was wrong to blame them however. They were doing their duty. Not to mention he blew them up not two minutes after so his anger was misplaced in that regard.

His own mother crossed his mind to the cause of his frustration. If she wasn't on the opposing side there would have been no reason for her to be in the line of fire. This also wasn't the answer. She was on the side of freedom and democracy long before he was born. Nothing could have convinced her to surrender to the First Order.

There was only one other person he could be angry with.

Himself.

Snoke had been right about him. He wasn't as strong as Darth Vader. Killing his father had crippled him in a way he wasn't prepared for and it showed miserably. He didn't know why he thought he would have the strength to kill his own mother. He was no Vader.

 _Then who am I_ , he thought bitterly. He wasn't a Jedi like his uncle. He cast those teachings aside after Luke had tried to kill him in his _sleep_. He refused to embrace the Light when all it did was cause him more pain.

The Dark Side wasn't much better though. It had influenced him to do terrible things that he could never recover from. It had twisted his mind, broken his spirit. He had clung to it in the futile belief that he could be great like his grandfather, but it was not to be. If he couldn't embrace the Dark and refused to embrace the Light, then what place was there for him in the galaxy?

A giggle rang through the hall causing Kylo's head to shoot up. He glanced down the hall but saw no one. He turned the other way with the same results. A puzzled expression appeared on his face. He had not felt anyone's presence through the Force. Kylo reached out again but found that he was the only person there.

Dismissing it as his imagination playing tricks on him, Kylo heaved himself off the floor. There was still much work that needed to be done. Despite his past failures he was still determined to locate Luke Skywalker and the scavenger girl who had injured him.

He thought of the girl and the strength she had possessed. He sighed in disappointment. Kylo knew his uncle and was positive the man would not teach her what she wanted to learn. She should have joined him, at least then her potential wouldn't be wasted.

Another giggle echoed through the halls causing Kylo to freeze up. He was positive he had heard it that time. He stood motionless, waiting for it to happen again. A small giggle came from the end of the hall. Kylo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. The sound had an almost childlike sound to it and there were no children on The _Supremacy_. He quickly walked in the direction of the sound, intent on figuring out who was making it.

He turned the corner and was met with an empty hall. His frustration was becoming evident. If this was someone's idea of a practical joke, they were going to regret playing it on him. The sound rang out again and Kylo's head spun to the left just in time to catch something retreating down another hall. Something that looked eerily similar to a foot.

A child's foot.

Kylo reached out through Force and was surprised to feel another presence with him. Even more surprising was the fact that it completely vanished a moment later. Something weird was happening and Kylo was determined to figure out what it was.

Kylo ran to the next hall in hopes of catching the mysterious presence, only to be met with another empty passage way. The childlike giggling continued and Kylo followed it. He ran through several hallways, still finding nothing. He raked a hand through his hair. Kylo prayed he wasn't going crazy from all the conflicted feelings inside him. Just as he was about to give up his search, he froze, suddenly aware of another presence right behind him.

"Have you seen my mommy?"

Kylo spun around only to come face to face with two officers. He was so lost in thought he hadn't even sensed them.

"Are you alright Lord Ren?" one of them questioned, noticing his disoriented expression. He blinked in confusion.

"Was there anyone else in this hall just now?" he asked. The officers looked at each other in confusion. One of them hesitantly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lord Ren, but you were the only person here when we arrived."

"Do you need medical attention, sir?" the other asked. Realizing the officer was implying he was delusional, Kylo's perplexed look morphed into rage.

"Of course not," he stated raising his voice. The two officers shrunk in fear, "Now get back to your posts," he ordered which they immediately obeyed. Kylo was left alone once again, standing in the middle of the hall. He reached out through the Force one last time, hoping to find the puzzling presence from before.

He found nothing.

Sighing in frustration and exhaustion, Kylo marched down the hall to the nearest elevator. He needed to schedule an appointment with a medical droid to finish treating his injured face. That would take his mind off the situation. As he strolled to the elevator however, his mind was plagued with the childlike voice that he had been hunting and the innocent yet thought provoking question it had asked him.

* * *

"He's ridiculous!" Rey cried, falling onto a seat inside The _Millennium Falcon_. She ran a hand over her face, "Was he always like this?" she asked Chewbacca who sat several feet away trying to repair another busted system.

"Uuuuuuuuuuurrrrr," he growled unhappily. Rey sighed in exasperation.

"I can't believe this. What was the point in coming here if he isn't going to help?"

"Ahhhhhr arrgh," muttered the wookie. Rey scoffed.

"Well the General didn't consider that her brother was a wet noodle who came to this rock just to die like a coward."

Chewie sighed. Rey had been complaining about Luke's refusal to aid the Resistance for over half an hour. No matter what he tried to tell her she couldn't get over the fact that Luke would rather let the galaxy fall into ruin rather than face the First Order. At this point he was tired of the conversation and trying to work, but he could understand Rey's frustration.

"I mean, does his sister really mean that little to him?" she asked, throwing her arm out, "He has risked his life several times for her, how is this any different?" Chewie chose not to answer, hoping Rey would drop the conversation if she didn't have someone to talk to. Rey shook her head in disbelief.

"It's just, when you grow up hearing stories of the great Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, you expect something more than a shriveled old man who has lost faith in the galaxy. That's not the man I idolized." Rey placed her elbows on her knees, leaning into her outstretched hands, "What am I going to do Cherie? We can't go back without him. The Resistance is expecting a Jedi to help them beat Snoke."

A loud beep came from the far corner of the room. Chewie and Rey looked up to find R2-D2 rolling towards them. Rey listened to him beep before biting her lip.

"I'm no Jedi, R2. I don't understand what is happening to me and Luke doesn't want to show me."

R2 beeped dejectedly. Rey slowly stood from her spot and walked over to the little droid. She didn't know him very well like BB-8, but he was kind to her and believed in her abilities, unlike herself. She patted him comfortingly on the top of his metal head.

"I think I need a walk," she murmured to her two companions. Chewie nodded in understanding before returning to his work. Grabbing her staff, Rey strolled out of the Falcon and onto the rocky surface of Ahch-To.

The ocean waves crashed dangerously close to where she was walking, but she didn't mind. Rey loved the smell of the ocean and wondered how she ever lived without it on Jakku. She didn't miss the planet, however she was still anxious over the fact that her parents might return while she was away, but she had a mission she had to finish. There would be no returning to Jakku until it was complete.

Luke Skywalker was proving to be just as stubborn as her though. No matter what she said, Rey could not convince the man to return with her. He was fervent in his belief that the ways of the Jedi had to end and that they would die with him. Rey was not convinced, not when she struggled to understand the strange powers with in her.

Rey held her hands out in front of her. They were the hands that had pulled the Skywalker lightsaber from the snow of Starkiller and defeated the dreaded Kylo Ren. She had always felt the power within her, deep down inside, but she didn't know what it was or what to do with it. Now the only man in the galaxy who could tell her was trying to push her away. Rey's glance drifted to the open sea where the waves crashed together, creating a violent symphony that filled her heart with more dread.

"What do I do?" she whispered softly to herself.

A small giggle sounded behind her. Rey turned around, startled by the sound. To her shock there was nothing behind her but the path she took from the Falcon.

"That was odd," she muttered. She reasoned that it was some indigenous animal. Probably a porg. Rey continued inland, trying to forget about her problems.

She would have to find a way to convince Luke to return with her. The Resistance was counting on her. Her thoughts drifted to Finn. He was recovering from their duel with Kylo Ren when she left. He could be awake and she wouldn't know.

 _If I don't bring Luke back more people could be hurt like him,_ she thought fearfully. She couldn't stand the idea of other people she cared about being hurt. They had already lost Han. She couldn't lose anyone else.

The giggling from before happened again and Rey spun around only to be met with an empty path. Hesitantly, she grabbed her staff from over her shoulder. Whatever it was she was hearing, she wasn't going to keep her guard down. When she couldn't find anything that could have made the noise her grip on the staff loosened.

"Have you seen my daddy?"

Rey spun around so quickly that she lost her footing. She fell onto the path, cursing when her butt hit the floor. She looked ahead of her where she had heard the voice, but was once again met with nothing. She was all alone.

Then who had just spoken to her?

Nervously she stood up again, casting another glance around the area. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Rey released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Something weird was happening.

Deciding that she had had enough fresh air for one afternoon, Rey started back down the path. Glancing one last time over her shoulder, she tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling growing inside her. She knew it all too well. She had felt it when the earth had crumbled before her, separating herself from a defeated Kylo Ren on Starkiller. It was the feeling she had as she stared at his scared face. Whatever it was that was happening to her,

Was only just beginning.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Be sure to check out my other story "Teach Me". Comment! Favorite! Follow! Spread the love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate politics. There is very little I remember about it from high school government. If what I write sounds off to you I'm sorry. Also, I know nothing about ships, so if my terminology is wrong I'm sorry. Again.**

Kylo was starting to regret smashing his helmet to bits in the elevator. It had always been a crutch of his. He didn't like to admit it out loud but he was a rather emotional person. It was his greatest weakness. The helmet helped keep people from reading his features and using his feelings against him.

"The Atterra system is requesting reinforcements to discourage political uprising."

It also made it hard for people to tell if he was paying attention to them.

He hated war meetings. All the bureaucrats droning on about politics reminded him of the senate meetings his mother took him to as a small child. He could never sit still through any of them. As an important figure head for the First Order however, he was required to attend these meetings unless he was preoccupied.

It was easy to hide his boredom behind his helmet. Whatever he didn't hear Hux would surely repeat in the future anyway, but with his helmet gone he had to at least fake paying attention to uphold a professional appearance.

He sat at a large circular table with several other dignitaries, admirals, and of course General Hux. The man was the exact opposite of him. From what Kylo understood Hux had grown up in a very political household as well, however he had a much bigger appreciation for it than himself. It made sense that someone as bland and mundane as Hux would enjoy such convoluted subjects like government.

"After the destruction of Starkiller Base, our other territories have become anxious. Several small uprisings have begun and they request troops to quell the dissenters," said an admiral, Yuna, Kylo believed her name to be.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has expressed his desire that we spare all available ships to locate the remaining Resistance fighters. With their base destroyed they have nowhere to set down and a limited fuel supply. It should be easy to locate them," said Hux. Kylo scoffed quietly. Armitage Hux, always the suck up to the Supreme Leader. The group murmured amongst themselves.

"With all due respect sir," said another admiral Kylo believed was called Nexus, "If the Resistance fighters are on the run then we should focus our efforts on those who have been inspired to rise up against our forces. The rebels in the Atterra system should be taken care of before anyone else is inspired to revolt."

"Are you questioning the orders of your Supreme Leader?" Hux challenged. The room fell silent, "That is what I thought. Once the Resistance is taken care of, other mutineers of the First Order will see our might and fall back into line. Now we should focus our search efforts on-," Kylo's attention started to drift again. He could only handle so much of listening to Hux's irritating voice. He leaned his elbow against the arm of his chair, holding his head up in an attempt to look focused.

Kylo had to disagree with Hux's point regarding the uprisers. If they did destroy the Resistance, that wouldn't stop others from rising up in hopes of achieving freedom. For centuries the people of the galaxy have tried to fight oppression in whatever way they could. It would be no different if they stopped the Resistance. More people would arise to join the fight.

His thoughts drifted to the scavenger, Rey. She had wasted her whole life on some barren planet nobody cared about. She didn't owe anyone anything, yet when she heard the call for freedom she answered it and she wouldn't back down. She was a strong willed individual, he could not deny that fact.

At least she would be able to take his mind off the dull war meeting.

Kylo stilled when a childlike giggle echoed through the room. He sat up straight in his chair, looking around the room. No one other than the military leaders were allowed in that room, but knew for a fact he had heard a child laugh. Kylo looked back at the table and realized everyone had seen his sudden jolt.

"Did something I said offend you Ren?" Hux asked, not the least bit pleased to be interrupted in the middle of his speech. Kylo's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He had never wanted his helmet so much before.

"No, of course not," he said angrily, trying to recover from his initial humiliation, "I just remembered something the Supreme Leader told me."

Nobody questioned him, knowing what transpired between him and the Supreme Leader was private. Hux continued speaking regarding the Atterra system but Kylo did not hear him. Instead he tried listening for the twinkling sound of innocent laughter. He clutched the arms of his chair. Kylo felt ridiculous. His paranoia was messing with his head. He tried to convince himself that he had been imagining the sound the whole time, but deep down he knew he had heard it.

Another round of giggles filled the room and he clutched the arms of the chair tighter. He had already caused a scene in front of a room full of admirals. He didn't need them thinking he was unfit as a leader any more than they already did. Kylo glanced up at the clock in the far corner of the conference room. He estimated the meeting would take another thirty minutes at most. Afterwards he could retreat to the safety of his quarters without anyone questioning him or finding it odd. There he would meditate and try to find the cause of his hallucinations.

"I'm looking for Mommy. Have you seen her?" said a cheerful voice right beside him.

Without warning he jumped out of his chair, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and flicking it to life. Everyone backed away from him in shock. Hux was the first to recover from the sudden outburst, his face going red with anger.

"Ren what is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed, but Kylo would not look him in the eye. He stared down at the floor in front of him, desperately searching for the owner of the mysterious voice.

But there was no one there.

Hux's question was left unanswered. Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and everyone in the room could breathe again.

"Pardon my behavior," he said, breathing heavily, "If you will excuse me." Before anyone could protest Kylo went storming out of the room. He marched straight to his private quarters without saying a word to anyone. As the door closed behind him he ripped his cape and gloves off, tossing them across the room. He leaned up against the wall, sliding down to the floor. He ran a hand over his face. Something was very wrong with him. He had no idea what but it was getting worse.

He debated asking Snoke for assistance. He was his master and would probably have some knowledge regarding the matter. A ripple through the Force pulled him out of his thoughts. It gave him a sense of foreboding that told him he shouldn't tell Snoke. Despite his obvious confusion, he decided to obey it and chose not to confront the Supreme Leader. Kylo would have to figure it out on his own.

He pulled himself to his feet, stumbling just for a moment, and walked into his room to meditate on the matter.

* * *

"I think it's the motivator again," Rey said, adjusting a valve beside her. Chewie growled in acknowledgement and handed her the tool needed to fix it.

Back on Jakku, Rey would sometimes bring spare parts from her scavenging back to her fallen AT-AT home. When she had free time or was in a particularly good mood she would tinker around and build small things. She didn't have any small unnecessary parts at her disposal but working on the Falcon was just as good.

And the reason she was in a good mood was because Luke agreed to give her a couple lessons about The Force and the Jedi.

 _And why they must end,_ she recalled him saying, but she did not care. She was happy to finally get the chance to understand a part of herself she hadn't before. He promised to start working with her the following day. It was almost nightfall and Rey had been working all day to keep busy.

"That should just about do it," she said adjusting the motivator. Chewie offered her a hand and pulled her out of the small compartment she had been working in, "Though I doubt it will work for much longer. You really should replace it."

"Uhhhhhrrrrr," Chewie roared. Rey tsked sadly.

"It's an old ship. Its on its last leg. I don't think it will last much longer." Chewie grumbled in sad agreement. Rey placed a hand comfortingly on his arm, rubbing the shaggy fur. He had been through a lot on The _Millennium Falcon_ , but they both knew its days were numbered.

"I'll go up to the cockpit. Check to see if the motivator is working properly," said Rey, dismissing herself. She climbed into the cockpit, seating herself in the chair that was once occupied by Han Solo. Rey's heart clenched tightly as she remembered how kind he had been to her. She wished she had known him longer. She wished he didn't have to die.

 _How could his own son do something so terrible?_ She asked herself. When she had read his mind, she had seen his struggle with the light and the dark. She didn't understand how he could choose the darkness when his father had come all the way to the heart of enemy territory to save him. Rey scowled, flipping several switches to turn on the ship.

"How does it look?" she yelled to Chewie. He roared loudly in response, followed by a clanking sound Rey was positive wasn't a good sign. Rey sighed, "Maybe I didn't secure it properly. Can you check to make sure the couplings are all secure?"

"What are couplings?"

Rey screamed, startled by the sudden voice beside her. As she steadied her erratic heart, she looked at the co-pilots seat only to find it empty. Rey scrunched her eyebrows.

"Ahhhhhhrrrrrr?" came Chewie's loud roar, concern evident in his tone. She could also hear R2 beeping frantically in the background.

"Did you hear that?" she called over her shoulder. Her response was a confused chirping and more perplexed growling.

Rey ran a hand over her forehead. There was no way she imagined it. It was so clear just like earlier on her walk. She searched around her compartment in hopes of finding the mysterious voice that had frightened her. There was very little room to hide but Rey didn't want to take chances. When the coast was clear, Rey let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Where is Daddy?"

Rey jumped once again, her hand flying to her blaster. She held it in front of her, spinning around in her chair trying to locate the person speaking to her. Again, she was met with an empty cockpit.

"Something is wrong with me," she muttered fearfully. Rey climbed out of the pilot's chair and started walking to where she had left Chewie. R2 sat a couple feet away.

"I think I'm going to turn in early tonight," she said wringing her fingers nervously.

"Uhhhhhhhhrrrr Ahhr?" asked Chewie. Rey shook her head.

"I'm fine, nothing is wrong. I just feel like I should hit the hay early tonight. Who knows what Master Skywalker is going to have me do tomorrow. I should be well rested."

Chewie looked skeptical but he nodded anyway, wishing her a goodnight. Rey forced a smile, trying to convince her two companions nothing was wrong. She quickly walked down the ramp of The Falcon to the small village a few minutes away.

Luke had told her she would find bedding in one of the huts where she could spend the night. It took a little searching but eventually she found the cozy hut with several blankets neatly folded on a cot just big enough to fit her.

She laid them out on the cot and settled down for the night. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours, the day's events plaguing her mind. Whatever was happening to her was something beyond her control or understanding and that frightened her.

 _Maybe you should tell Master Skywalker_ , she thought to herself. The idea seemed reasonable enough until she suddenly felt overwhelmed with uncertainty. A nagging feeling overcame her body as if telling her not to confront Luke. The cold biting of it was enough to convince her not to tell him. As she decided this the uncomfortable sensation dissipated, allowing her to relax.

With the day's events finally catching up to her, Rey's eyes began to shut. She didn't know what to do about the voice she had been hearing, but as she finally started to drift to sleep she hoped she would be able to escape it long enough to get some much-needed rest.

She soon discovered that she had been horribly wrong.

 **Comment! Favorite! Follow! Spread the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be sure to check out my other story, "Teach Me." Enjoy!**

It was a soft breeze that caused Rey to stir. Her nose twitched slightly in irritation but soon settled again. Her eyes remained shut in hopes of drifting back to sleep. Another breeze blew past her and she growled lightly, frustrated that it had pulled her away from her comfortable slumber. She turned over, hoping to find a position where the breeze wouldn't bother her.

Her movements were followed by soft rustling. Rey laid there, confused. She spread her hand against the surface she was laying on. To her surprise, rather than the mattress she had gone to sleep on she felt the soft prick of grass against her palm. Hesitantly, Rey pried her eyes open. She gasped when she came face to face with a ladybug crawling along a flower petal.

 _What the-_

Rey shot up, eyes widening at the sight before her. She was surrounded by a large field of flowers that stretched across a peach colored horizon. Hills decorated the landscape like waves on the open sea. Another gust of wind caused the grass and flowers to dance happily.

Rey could only stare in awe and confusion at the sight before her. She had to be dreaming. There was no possible way something so beautiful could be real.

 _But it doesn't feel like a dream_ , she thought. She reached down to touch the grass again. It tickled her fingers like real grass did. She sniffed the air and could almost feel the crispness of it. Those kinds of feelings were too vivid for a dream.

 _If I'm not dreaming, then where am I?_ Rey twisted around in hopes of finding any sign as to where she was. There was nothing. She stood up, trying to get a better view. She spun around, captivated by wonderous world she found herself in.

 _This must be what heaven looks like_ , she imagined. When she was younger she liked to believe that when her parents returned they would whisk her away to a place like this. Somewhere far away, full of life where the war could not touch them. Their own slice of heaven.

Rey closed her eyes, allowing her senses to be immersed in the feeling of peace that her surroundings offered her. She reached out through Force, picking out each and every individual bit of life. It was wonderful feeling like she was a part of something bigger than herself. A grin spread across her face.

Suddenly she felt a new signature, one that had not been there before. She reached out to determine what it was and was shocked when it started reaching back. It sent a warm sensation back to her that made her insides melt, not in a bad way, but in a pleasant way that made her stomach happy. It was coming towards her at an alarming speed, but Rey kept reaching, trying to discern what it was. She had very little time to react when she realized it was right on top of her.

A strong force pushed Rey backwards, causing her to topple to the ground. The air was pushed from her lungs which were being crushed. Black obstructed Rey's view of the thing that attacked her. Rey was about to shove the thing off of her when two small arms wrapped around her neck.

"You're here! You're here! I'm so happy!" cried a high-pitched voice.

Rey was taken back. Something about that voice struck her as familiar. Hesitantly she worked her hands to her shoulders and pulled the little arms away so she could get a better view of what had jumped on her. Her eyes widened.

Sitting on top of her was a child. A little girl no older than maybe eight. She had jet black hair pulled into two ponytails. She wore a white dress with a light blue cardigan, both appearing rather expensive in design. What drew Rey in most were her eyes. They were large green ones that held so much light and innocence in their depths.

The girl smiled at her, "You took a really long time."

Rey blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry?" Had the girl been expecting her for some reason? Did she know where she was?

"It's fine. He's running late too. Let's go wait for him okay," she chirped, hopping to her feet. Rey raised a brow quizzically. Just who the heck was this girl?

"Forgive me, but do I know you?" Rey asked. The girl giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. That giggle sounded eerily familiar. The girl took Rey's hand, tugging her away from the setting sun.

"Come on! I don't want to miss him when he gets here!" Rey allowed the girl to pull her along, mostly because she was curious. The girl acted so familiar with her yet Rey had never met her in her life. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't place where she had heard her laugh before.

The girl led Rey to a dirt path that went up a hill. Rey followed close behind. She decided to try and get the girl to answer some of her many questions.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're home. Where else would we be?" the girl laughed, clearly entertained by Rey's question. Rey however was not amused with the answer.

"And where would that be?" The girl brought a finger to her lip.

"I think Daddy called it Madoo once. No, that's not right. Dasuu? Nefuu?"

"If you can't remember then maybe your Daddy can tell me. Where is he?" Maybe with an adult around Rey would be able to get some straight answers.

"I told you he isn't here yet. We have to wait."

Rey's patience was starting to grow thin, "Then what about your mom?" the girl stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face Rey, giving her a quizzical look. It made Rey nervous.

"What?"

"Do you know the name of the planet?" she suddenly asked. Rey gawked at her.

"No, I just asked you. What makes you think I know?"

"You told me to."

"No, I-," Rey stopped mid-sentence, sucking in a deep breath then releasing it. There was no reason to get angry at a little girl. She was clearly all mixed up, "For the sake of not arguing, I'm going to assume neither of your parents are here at the moment and you are by yourself. That's fine. Do you know when they will get back? I need to know where I am and how to get back to where I came from." The girl quirked an eyebrow, pouting cutely.

"You're acting weird. Are you sick? Do you need any medicine?"

Rey sighed in exasperation. Why in the galaxy did she think interrogating a child would be a good idea? Clearly this kid didn't understand her and wouldn't give her any straight answers. Rey would just have to wait until her parents got back from wherever they were and ask for their help, "Never mind kid. Just show me where the house it."

The girl nodded and jogged up the hill. Rey followed behind. As she climbed it, a large lake came into view. A short distance away was a large building. Rey's jaw dropped.

"That's your house?" She had never seen such a beautiful, extravagant building before in her life. It sat right beside the lake, offering a beautiful view of the sunset on the blue waters. The building was made of a white, pristine material, with huge columns sprouting out all around it. It certainly explained why the girl was dressed so nice.

"Duh," the girl said, skipping down the hill towards the house. Rey walked down the hill, still in awe at the sight before her.

She was led through a large garden and into the house. It was just as extravagant inside as it was outside. Large paintings decorated the halls along with expensive furnishings.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Rey asked.

"No, why would I do that? That's dumb," the girl responded. Rey smirked.

"That's not a very nice word. What would your Daddy say if he knew you were saying that?"

"But he says it all the time when he thinks you're not listening," was her reply. Rey froze in her tracks.

 _When he thinks you're not listening_? Those were her exact words. That implied that Rey _knew_ the little girl's father personally. But she didn't know anyone with a kid.

 _That's not necessarily true, but I really doubt Han Solo is her dad,_ she thought, squirming uncomfortably. They had just entered what looked like a dining room when the young child stiffened suddenly.

"You okay?" she questioned, slightly worried. The girl spun around, a wide smile on her face.

"He's here! He's here! I'm going to go get him. Be right back!" Before Rey could say anything, the girl went sprinting out of the room. She could see her running through a window, her little legs carrying her over a hill and out of view.

"What the heck is going on?" Rey asked herself aloud. Taking it upon herself to get some answers, Rey decided to investigate. She snuck through the halls of the house. Rey didn't know if there were any servants in the house but she didn't want to take chances.

Nothing stuck out to her as odd as she examined each room. Everything appeared normal. It was just a big house that belonged to a small family. Rey was about to cease her snooping when her eyes caught a door slightly ajar. Something within her screamed at her to look inside. Against her better judgement she grabbed the handle and entered the room.

It was the master bedroom. A king-size mahogany bed sat against the far wall with nightstands on either side. A door led to a spacious bathroom with a large tub and refresher. A balcony gave a perfect view of the lake.

Rey felt drawn to one of the nightstands next to the bed. At first glance she saw a holoprojection sitting on it. A woman was dressed in white and standing next to a man in black. Rey stalked towards the nightstand, eyes glued to the projector. With each step the image became clearer.

The woman and man were resting their foreheads against each, blissful expressions on their faces. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders while his rested on her hips. She wore a laced veil upon her head. Rey felt her heart constrict as she stood directly in front of the image. A trembling hand reached towards it.

The woman had brown hair and green eyes. The man had wavy, black hair and dark eyes.

A jagged scar stretched across his face over his right eye.

* * *

Kylo's eyes shot open. He was met with an orange and pink sky. His eyebrows furrowed. The last thing he recalled was going to bed after meditating. He had failed to determine the cause of his strange hallucinations and was exhausted from thinking about them. He had hoped that a dreamless sleep would alleviate some of his anxiety.

Apparently, he thought wrong.

He clenched his fists beside him and yanked some of the grass out. He held it in front of him, rubbing it between his gloved fingers. The grass flew from his hand and was carried away by the wind. Kylo hoisted himself up, scanning his surroundings.

"This isn't normal," he muttered, pulling himself to his feet. After years of Snoke entering his mind and manipulating his dreams he had grown used to perpetual nightmares. A dream that wasn't under Snoke's influence was a rare occurrence indeed, especially one that seemed as peaceful as the one he found himself in.

The tumbling plains and the peach sunset spoke to him and he knew immediately where he was. His mother had brought him there when he was very small, but he could recall the overwhelming feeling of serenity he had received while there. Not only that, but it held significance regarding his grandfather.

Naboo. The planet his grandmother was born on. Where Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala were wed.

"Why would I be brought here?" he questioned. Kylo always believed that dreams held hidden messages behind them, they were what led him to join Snoke and embrace the Dark Side, however he could not figure out why his mind was showing him a planet he had not been to in years.

Suddenly Kylo felt a ripple through the Force, followed by a slight tugging, like a string was attached to the back of his mind. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was alarming to say the least. He reached out through the Force, trying to follow the connection to its source. A warm, calming sensation that felt vaguely familiar to him grew with each passing second. Kylo's heart beat with anticipation. His consciousness brushed up against another. One he knew with absolute certainty.

 _It can't be-_

The connection ended when something rammed itself into Kylo's leg. He stumbled but quickly recomposed himself. Whatever had run into him had latched onto his leg and was holding tightly. Kylo glanced down and to his surprise saw a small child clinging to his leg.

"You made it! I'm so glad! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up!" Kylo gasped sharply.

The girl. Her voice. It was the same voice he had been hearing all day.

He pried her off his leg, much to her displeasure to get a better view of her. Her dark hair was pulled into two ponytails and she wore a rather impeccable looking dress and cardigan. She stared up at him with green eyes that could puncture his very soul.

He knew for a fact he had never met a girl like her before.

Yet it felt like he had.

"Excuse me?" he questioned in regards to her previous statement. Had she been expecting him? That made no sense considering they were in a dream and she was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. The child snorted.

"Of course, I have. It's almost dinner time! I'm starving!" Kylo shook his head.

"Look kid, I don't have time to mess with you. I need to figure out why I'm here." After thinking it through, Kylo came to the conclusion that the dream and his hallucinations were related, maybe even the sudden connection he had felt just moments ago. If he could find the truth then everything would fall back into place and he could return to his regular routine. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean _why_ are you here? Why wouldn't you be here? You're home," she said, throwing her arms out dramatically. That revelation shocked Kylo. Kylo shot her a fierce stare but she didn't flinch away.

"What do you mean _our_ home? I've never met you before now. I don't even know your name." The girl looked taken back by his statement. Overcoming her initial surprise, she scratched her head in thought. A moment pasted before she snapped her fingers, a smile spreading across her face.

"I get it now! This is some kind of game, right? Mommy is in on it isn't she? I don't know the rules but I'll play along," she laughed despite Kylo's bewildered expression.

"You aren't making any sense kid. Is there an adult I can speak to?" asked Kylo. She pointed at him happily.

"Yeah, see! Mommy asked that same question!" Kylo quirked an eyebrow.

"Mommy?" he questioned. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I found Mommy out in the field like you and she asked all these funny questions like where she was or where my parents were like I was a total stranger. I was confused at first but now you're doing it too."

Kylo sighed, processing the information she had given him. Whatever his subconscious had concocted for him it certainly didn't make sense. Everything that had come out of the girl's mouth was gibberish to him. Especially about her "Mommy" behaving the same way he was.

Kylo paused, a thought coming to mind. He had felt another presence connect with his mind not moments before. One he was becoming familiar with. It couldn't be possible. It couldn't.

"You said your mom is here, right?" he clarified. She nodded, "Where is she?"

"Back at the house. Waiting for us to get back," she replied.

"Take me there," he demanded. If his assumptions were correct then something much larger than simple hallucinations were happening to him. The girl smiled, not the least bit bothered by his sharp tone. Without warning she grabbed his hand and led him out of the field.

Kylo did not try to take his hand from hers. It was strangely comforting holding such a small hand within his own large one. Of course, he wouldn't let her know of this. He had an image to uphold.

They went down a path that brought them to a lake house. It was large and elegant, what you would expect from Naboo. Even Kylo could not deny the tranquil atmosphere it provided was satisfactory even for him. The girl tugged his hand, "Come on. Mommy is waiting."

He followed her as she pulled him through a lush garden and into the house. It wasn't until they were inside that the girl released her grip on his hand, cupping it over her mouth.

"Mommy!" she called out, her voice echoing through the spacious building. Kylo's eyes drifted around the living space before him. Everything was rather extravagant to behold. He wondered if his grandmother lived in a house like this one.

"I'm going to go find her," the girl said, running further into the house. With nothing better to do, Kylo walked casually behind her.

He silently marveled at the overall splendor of the house. Were he not preoccupied with First Order matters he probably would have settled in something like the building he was currently in. Large, expensive, and far away from other people.

The girl had already run away to find her mom, so he chose to stroll around. He didn't find any servants in the house and wondered if she was left alone for long periods of time often.

The second the thought crossed his mind he cursed.

 _She's a figment of your imagination Kylo. She isn't real. Why would you even think about such trivial things?_

Before he could answer his question, he froze, his eyes landing on a door to his left. It looked like every other door in the house but something felt different about it. Reaching through the Force he detected a presence on the other side of it. He drew in a breath. He knew that signature.

 _But why is it here?_

Kylo knew the answer to his question lied beyond the door, however he was very apprehensive about opening it. If he did, his suspicions would be correct. And if they were he wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never heard of anything like this before and didn't know what to expect or do about it.

 _Just open it you coward_ , he scolded himself. Steeling himself for whatever lay beyond, Kylo reached out a hand for the door handle and turned the knob.

Pushing the door open, his gaze landed on the woman standing on the other side of the room.

Kylo's entire body froze at the sight of the scavenger who had bested him on Starkiller. She was next to a nightstand that sat beside a king-size bed. Her wardrobe had changed and she looked significantly cleaner than the last time they had met.

 _When she had defeated you_ , he reminded himself. Kylo's eyebrows knit together. This girl had single handedly tarnished his reputation and damaged his relationship with the Supreme Leader. He slowly stalked toward her, his hand drifting to where his lightsaber was attached to his belt.

She didn't notice him approaching, her gaze resting on something in front of her on the nightstand. The closer he drew the clearer he could see the object that was distracting her. When he could see the whole thing he froze, his hand hovering just barely above his saber.

It was a holoimage of a couple. From what he could tell it was wedding photo based on their clothes and the overall intimacy of the image. What had caught him unprepared was who the couple in the picture was.

It was the two of them.

Him and the scavenger.

Married.

Rey suddenly felt a presence behind her. Without warning she spun around to face them. She came face to face with a chest shrouded in black cloth. Her line of vision drifted upward until her green eyes met dark brown ones.

And then she screamed.

 **YO! Be sure to check out my other story, "Teach Me" if you get the chance. Comment! Follow! Favorite! Have a lovely spring break!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Family camping trip. Saw a lot of prairie dogs. Named one Ron Swanson! Be sure to check out my other story, "Teach Me".**

Rey's loud screaming made Kylo wince visibly. She pulled out the Skywalker lightsaber and activated it, swinging at Kylo while he was distracted. He had quick reflexes however and easily unlatched his saber and blocked her strike. She attacked him with a barrage of hits, forcing him to retreat from the room.

Regaining his composure from her sudden attack, Kylo started returning the attacks with equal fever. His range was much larger than hers and his strikes more powerful, but Rey had speed and agility on her side.

She ran into the next room which happened to be the living area. Rey leapt onto the couch, believing the high ground to be a good vantage point. She discovered wrong when Kylo brought up a hand and sent the whole couch flying across the room. She jumped off it just before it crashed into a nearby shelf. The shelf came tumbling down, the little knickknacks and trinkets clattering to the floor.

Rey pulled herself up off the floor as quickly as possible, holding her lightsaber out in front of her.

"What are you doing here, you murderous snake?" she barked. Kylo glared at her, swinging his lightsaber.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. Rey charged at him, thrusting her lightsaber forward. Kylo stepped out of the way easily. He brought his fist down against Rey's side, causing her to exclaim loudly and stumble off to the side.

Rey clutched the injury. It hurt badly and would probably bruise later, but she considered herself lucky that it was only his hand and not his saber.

"That was harder than I intended," he said, as if trying to apologize. Rey scoffed.

"As if that matters to you," she snapped back. Kylo's eyes softened. Honestly, he hadn't meant to hit her so hard. Just like on Starkiller he had no real desire to kill her and took no pleasure in causing her pain, however she had attacked him first and he would do what he could to defend himself.

"Think what you want, but I did not truly wish to hurt you."

Rey laughed sarcastically, "How thoughtful of you." She regained herself and threw herself back at him, swinging wildly. She was able to force him back towards the far wall, ramming him into a bookshelf. Several books fell onto the floor but they ignored them. Kylo used his strength to overpower her and send her falling onto the floor.

"You're letting your anger get the better of you," he said, pointing his lightsaber at her. She threw her legs between his and swept underneath them. Kylo went tumbling down almost immediately. Rey quickly jumped to her feet, their positions suddenly switched. Kylo's eyes widened.

"I wonder who I should thank for that," she questioned, smirking mischievously. Kylo could not take his eyes off of her. She had completely stunned him to the point where he could not think clearly.

Rey was in a similar position. He looked so helpless under her, so weak.

So human.

She knew the opposite was true, that at any second, he could overpower her again, but the thought of him being something other than a mindless monster was almost disturbing to Rey, and she found that she didn't want to kill him. Her lightsaber trembled in her fist.

Both Force users were so lost in the moment, that they didn't hear the sound small feet running down the hall.

"I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her," whined the little girl, "I think maybe she- oh! You already found her."

Their heads turned to the archway where the small child stood, smiling at them. Her eyes landed on the lightsaber and her smile dropped. She glanced around the room and the fallen books, the broken shelf, and the totaled couch. Her small mouth dropped in shock. She sucked in a deep breath.

"What the heck? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Rey's eyebrows shot up while Kylo's scrunched in confusion.

"Excuse me?" asked Rey. The girl pouted angrily, placing her tiny hands on her hips.

"You told me we weren't allowed to play with lightsabers inside the house." Kylo's eyes flicked up to Rey as if asking a silent question. Rey shook her head.

"I'm sorry, _I_ told you?" she clarified. The girl nodded.

"Yes! You told me I wasn't allowed to play in the house with my lightsaber. You said I could break something."

"You have a lightsaber?" It was Kylo who had popped the question. Rey deactivated her lightsaber and Kylo pulled himself off the floor, "Are you Force sensitive?"

"Forget about that," Rey yelled at him before turning back to the girl, "You just said _I_ told you not to play with a lightsaber. How is that possible? I _just_ met you!"

The girl threw her arms out in exasperation, "Why do you guys keep asking me weird questions today? You tell me _ALL_ the time that I can't play around with my lightsaber in the house. So _why_ are you and Daddy allowed to play with lightsabers inside?"

The world around Kylo and Rey stilled. The little girl's sentence repeated through their minds like a cantina song.

" _DADDY?!"_ they both exclaimed. The girl clamped her hands over her ears. Rey turned to Kylo, pointing at him accusingly.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"

"NO, OF COURSE NOT!"

"SHE SEEMS TO THINK OTHERWISE!"

"I CAN'T HAVE A KID IF I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH ANYONE!" Rey's eyes widened at the declaration. She expected the right hand of Supreme Leader Snoke to have certain privileges such as access to… exotic individuals. Kylo seemed to realize what came out of his mouth and his face exploded in a deep blush.

"M-My point is, she can't possibly be my kid."

Rey sighed, turning back to the child, "Look kid, there must be some mistake. He says he's not your dad and despite how much I loathe his guts I'm inclined to believe him."

The girl was clearly becoming upset. Her little mind not comprehending the situation. Tears began to build up in her eyes and she sniffled, "Mommy, you're scaring me. Why are you both acting so strange?"

Rey felt her entire body stiffen. Kylo's eyes widened, traveling to the woman beside him. Rey's mouth fluttered open.

"W-What? I can't be your mom. I-I've never-" The little girl's lip trembled, tears streaming down her face. Rey was not used to seeing small children in distress, neither was Kylo for that matter, so when the girl started whimpering both had absolutely no idea what to do.

"She's leaking," Kylo said dumbly. Rey waved her arms frantically in the air.

"Hey hey don't cry! There's no reason to cry! Kylo do something!"

"I'm just as clueless as you are," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Rey growled in frustration. He was absolutely no help. Rey kneeled down in front of the girl. Her hands hovered over her shoulders hesitantly, not sure if touching the child was the best idea.

"Please sweetie, don't cry. Hey!" Rey suddenly exclaimed, plastering a smile onto her face, "You were right! We were playing a game, your…" Rey glanced over her shoulder at Kylo, her face contorting in a grimace, "… father and me. It was a game where we pretend that weeeeee~ lost our memories! Yeah! That was it! And you'll win if you can answer jus one question for us."

The little girl sniffled, wiping away some of her runaway tears, "What?" she asked quietly.

"Can you tell us what your name is? I promise if you answer this question we can stop playing the game. Can you do that for me?" The girl nodded, rubbing her nose.

"It's Padme." Kylo went ridged, "My name is Padme."

"Padme." Rey tested the name, offering her a genuine smile, "What a beautiful name. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You won the game!" Rey cheered. Padme's frown morphed into an excited smile. Without warning she threw herself onto Rey, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"I won! I won!"

"You sure did. You did such a good job playing along," Rey laughed, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the girl's tiny frame.

"What did I win?" Padme questioned. Rey paused, trying to think of something worthwhile to make up for causing the girl to cry. Kylo watched in amusement, waiting to see what she would come up with.

"How about a picnic?" Rey asked, pulling away to meet the girl's eyes. Eyes that she realized looked eerily similar to her own. "How does that sound? We can pack a big lunch and eat it out in the field."

"Really? Awesome! When can we have it?"

Rey glanced up at her companion, "We'll have to talk about it. How about you run off while me and… _Daddy_ talk." The word sounded so wrong out loud.

Padme nodded, "Ok. I'm going to go play until breakfast." The girl released her hold on Rey and quickly dashed out of the room, her previous sadness vanishing into thin air.

And then Kylo and Rey were alone in the living room.

Rey rose to her feet, eyes trained on the floor. She felt inexplicably uncomfortable in that moment alone with him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So~," she broke the silence, "What is this place?"

Kylo didn't say anything for several seconds, but then replied, "A dream probably."

"And are we sharing the same dream, or is one of us dreaming and the other just a figment of the other's imagination?"

Kylo sighed, "Upon arriving here I detected your presence. It was so strong I could almost touch it. I don't know how it's possible but I truly believe we are experiencing the same dream." Rey rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"It doesn't feel like a dream," Rey responded.

"I know for a fact that I went to bed on The _Finalizer_ , which is parsecs from Naboo, before arriving here."

"I fell asleep too, but I thought I had been transported somewhere else. Everything feels so real here. That girl," she started, not quite sure what her next words should be, "that girl… when I first got here… I could actually _feel_ a Force signature coming off of her."

"Really?" Kylo questioned, suddenly intrigued. He reached out through the Force and sure enough he could sense the child's presence, "Yes, I can feel it too, but this has to be a dream. It's the only possible reason that explains-"

"The girl," Rey interrupted, "I know I never…," a blush spread across her face. Kylo nodded in understanding. Rey bit her lip, "You think she was telling the truth though? She could have been lying. In a few minutes this could turn into a nightmare."

"She was telling the truth," he stated confidently, "Padme was the name of my grandmother. She was the senator for Naboo during the Clone Wars. If… I know if I ever had a daughter I would name her that."

Rey watched him curiously. In that moment he seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable. Had he ever considered having children. Rey knew that there was no room for children in the First Order and Snoke would definitely not approve of his pupil having a family.

But did that stop him from dreaming? Could a monster even dream of having something as pure and wonderful as a family?

Rey wondered if it was possible.

"Okay, this is a dream," Rey said, trying to banish her previous thoughts from her mind, "Why are we dreaming about living on Naboo, _Married_ , with a daughter?"

Kylo shrugged helplessly, "Not a clue."

Kylo brought a hand up to his chin, stroking it in thought. It was pretty clear that the Force probably had something to do with their sudden connection, he just had to figure out how it s tarted then work from there.

"I have heard stories of Jedi masters who formed Force connections with their padawan's but never have I heard of such a case where they were able to see and hear each other through dreams."

"Why would I have a Force Connection with you of all people?" Rey questioned, pointing at him.

"I already told you I have no idea. Maybe because I'm the only other Force user you have ever met." Rey scowled at him.

"That is a lie. I've met Leia and I'm with Luke at this very moment." That comment peaked Kylo's interest and Rey could tell. She cursed herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

"Really? And what exactly has my Uncle taught you about the Jedi? About the Force? Nothing I imagine. Would you like to know why?"

"Don't steer off subject," Rey snapped, not falling into his trap, "My point is of all the people I have met why would the Force connect me with you? Luke, Leia, they are both great people. So why you, my enemy?"

Kylo pondered this. She made an excellent point. All they understood about the bond was what Kylo had said regarding old master's and their apprentices. Leia and Luke were both the kind of people who would care about and look out for the little scavenger girl. So why choose him?

He regarded the building that he stood in. It was extravagant, expensive, something he wouldn't mind living in. He thought of the child who had dragged him there. How her voice had followed him all day. It never would have occurred to him that the trouble plaguing him would be a hallucination of a child he didn't have.

Then he thought of the holoimage sitting in the master bedroom. What did all of this imply? If the Force had forged a bond between them then why? What was it trying to tell them?

"Maybe this is our future."

Rey stilled, eyes widening, "What?"

"Think about it," said Kylo, eyes landing on her again, "You could have easily forged a bond with either Skywalker or my mother, yet it's with me, an enemy you barely know, but what if it's trying to tell us something. What if the Force connected our minds to show us this," he gestured to the room they were standing in, "Our future. A home. A family. What we could have. Together."

Rey shook her head in denial, staring at him like an unholy abomination, "No that's not possible. I don't believe that." Kylo Ren took a step towards her but she took a step back.

"Rey this is a sign. I felt how strong you were back on Starkiller. You are the only person who has ever stood on even ground with me. I'm still willing to teach you the ways of the Force. We could be unstoppable." Kylo took another step towards her but Rey continued to move back.

"I don't want to be a part of your sick and twisted First Order," she sneered, "You heartless, cruel monster. STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Everything around Rey began to crumble. Kylo stared at her with wide, almost pleading eyes as she was quickly pulled away.

* * *

Rey bolted up in bed, panting heavily. She was drenched in sweat but shivered from the cold. Her mind went completely blank as she tried to recall what had caused her to go into such a state.

Kylo Ren flashed across her mind.

Rey's eyes widened.

She clutched her stomach, a hand flying to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. She remembered all of it. Every tiny detail was imprinted now in her mind. Rey let out short, uneasy breathes as she tried to calm her racing mind.

It wasn't possible, yet Rey knew it had happened. Her mind had linked with Kylo Ren's.

And who's to say it wouldn't happen again.

Rey tossed the blanket off of her small frame, drawing her legs up into her arms. She held herself on her cot, gently rocking back and forth. Tears began to stream down her face and she did nothing to stop them. There was no telling if their connection would happen every time she went to bed, but Rey was absolutely positive,

She would receive no more sleep that night.

* * *

Kylo's eyes flew open and he shot upright in his bed. His chest heaved deeply as he tried to recompose himself. The thin sheets of his bed clung to his bare, sweaty chest. He pulled them off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair.

He ran through everything that had happened to him. Glancing over at his clock he saw that he had only been asleep for an hour. It felt shorter.

He brought a hand up to the scar that decorated his face, tracing it carefully.

 _So, our minds are linked_ , he though to himself. The situation they were in was not one to be taken lightly. Snoke could not know. He would have Kylo take advantage of it. Take advantage of her, but he would do no such thing. He had no intention of harming her. He was curious. He wanted to explore this new territory and he knew she wanted to as well.

In the darkness of his quarters, Kylo smirked.

 _This should be interesting._

 **YAY! I finished a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. If you haven't already please read my other story, "Teach Me". COMMENT! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Have a lovely weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to apologize for being gone for so long. I have a lot of school work seeing as it's the end of the semester. I don't know when the next update will be. Sorry!**

"I recommend getting some rest. You look like you were up all night," Luke said, running a calloused hand through his long hair. He climbed down the stone steps away from the temple of Ach-To, not bothering to see if Rey was following him. He had had enough of her for one day.

Rey watched Luke descend down the stone steps, clutching her hands. She held them up in front of her, staring at them like foreign objects. Images from when she had mediated flashed through her mind and she winced.

She had no clue what had happened to her. Luke said she had been overtaken by the Darkness, but she didn't remember feeling it. All she could recall was something calling out to her and having it scoop her into a cold embrace.

 _I suppose that could be it, but it didn't feel bad. Just cold,_ she thought. She ran one of her hands over her face, grumbling under her breathe.

Luke had been rather perceptive, indeed. She hadn't slept at all that night after her unexpected run in with her nemesis. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that their minds were somehow linked together, allowing them to occupy the same space while they slept.

 _Not to mention our minds decided to make us married with a little girl._

Her thoughts drifted to the little girl, Padme, who had been created by their imaginations. Her dark hair that was distinctly Kylo's while her face and eyes were obviously her own.

Padme was a very beautiful girl.

Rey had always longed for a family. One that would love and cherish her even after she finally passed on. For years she told herself that when her parents returned for her they would travel all across the galaxy, seeing new places and meeting great people. One day she would welcome someone else into her life, someone who thought she was as brilliant as a star and far more precious.

Someone she could share her life with.

And maybe, give her a new family.

An image of Kylo appeared through her mind's eye.

Rey shook her head violently. Mind link or not, their dream was definitely not the future like Kylo had hypothesized. The mere idea of them being _together_ like that made her want to gag. Their tired minds must have created a warm and inviting atmosphere to relax in after such a strenuous day. The home she was in was definitely inviting.

 _But why were we married? And what about Padme?_

She couldn't explain those elements from the dream, and honestly hoped never to find out. Rey had been praying that what had happened the night before was only a one-time thing. The possibility of her being wrong loomed over her like a storm cloud throughout the night and into the morning.

The Falcon was a welcomed sight to her as she walked down the rocky path from the temple. She could see Chewie trying and failing to chase away a group of friendly porgs. Rey laughed softly, finding the sight comical.

The wookie roared loudly, startling several of them away, only for more to flock to the spot the previous ones were at. Chewie grumbled in frustration.

"They're just curious Chewie," Rey said as she approached the Falcon, "We're the first interesting thing they've seen in years."

"Uhhhhhgggg," he roared, shaking his head in defeat. Rey smiled in pity.

"I didn't sleep very well last night either." He looked down at her, concern evident in his dark eyes. Rey shook her head.

"Don't worry about me Chewie, I've had it a lot worse. I had to sleep in an old Star Destroyer one night due to a dangerous sand storm. Not a very comfortable place." The large Wookie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. His hair was incredibly shaggy, but still very soft. She welcomed the touch.

"Luke told me to get some rest. I think I might take a quick nap in the Falcon, if that's alright with you." Chewie nodded, stepping to the side for her. Rey strolled toward the Falcon, climbing the ramp into the cruiser.

She found the crew quarters and sat down on a bed. After fluffing up a pillow to get more comfortable, Rey laid down on the mattress and closed her eyes. She didn't expect herself to fall asleep very fast considering what had happened the previous night, but almost immediately upon placing her head on the pillow, Rey felt all the weariness from spending the night awake finally take its toll on her body. Within minutes, Rey's mind was blissfully consumed by sleep.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open and she was met with a cream-colored ceiling. Her body was resting on something oddly comfortable and nothing like the bed she had previously laid upon on the Falcon. She glanced to the side to find a mahogany coffee table with several books spread across it.

It looked suspiciously like the one from her previous dream.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

Rey sat up quickly, growling as she took in her surroundings.

She was back at the house on Naboo.

The one she shared with Kylo.

As his _wife._

"Dang it," Rey muttered. She had really hoped that it would be a one-time occurrence. Clearly, she was wrong.

The young woman threw her legs over the side of the couch and stood cautiously. Kylo could be anywhere in the house and he would surely want to talk to her. He was as determined to see her as she was to avoid him.

Rey strolled out of the living area into the adjacent hallway. She quickly checked to make sure Kylo wasn't there before darting across the hall to the next room. She closed the doors, slamming them in the process. Releasing a steady breath, Rey turned around and was met with a very startled little girl.

They were in the dining room. Several paintings were hung up along the walls while a large table sat in the middle, about eight chairs surrounding it. Padma sat at the far end, a crayon in her hand and a piece of paper in front of her.

The two were locked in a stare off, neither one sure whether to look away.

 _That girl is my daughter_ , the thought floated through Rey's head so easily. Rey had always wanted a family, and now to have one, even an imaginary one, within arm's reach was overwhelming.

Rey coughed awkwardly, breaking the spell on the two, "Hello… Padme."

Padme blinked, "Hi, Mommy."

Rey squirmed slightly upon hearing the unfamiliar title, "What are you working on?"

Padme shrugged, "Just a drawing. Nothing special."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Rey asked. She had nothing else to do except hide from Kylo until the dream finally ended. The little girl nodded, gesturing to the seat next to her. Rey strolled to the opposite side of the room, placing herself in the seat beside Padme. The small child continued to draw vigorously on the paper. Rey couldn't help but try and peak at it. She had barely looked when Padme's arm flew on top of it.

"It isn't done yet," she whined. Rey quirked an eyebrow.

"But you told me it wasn't anything special."

"I was trying to be modest," Padme said, her cheeks growing red. Rey chuckled, amused by the small girl's behavior. Padme ignored her, furiously scribbling on her paper to tune out Rey's laughter. The brown-haired woman watched the girl with mild interest. She folded her arms against the table, laying her head on top of them.

 _She looks, sounds, and even acts like a regular child. It's crazy to believe that she's the product of the Force. Just an illusion made for… whatever reason the Force has us trapped here._

It occurred to Rey in that moment that Kylo had not shown himself since her arrival. She had been there for over fifteen minutes and had not seen the dark, brooding man once.

"Is Kylo here?" Rey asked Padme. The girl gave her a questioning look.

"Of course not. Can you not feel him?" Rey drew her eyebrows together.

" _Feel_ him? What do you mean by that?"

"Through the Force, silly," said Padme, giggling at her mother's cluelessness. Rey's green eyes widened, "You can use the Force?"

"Of course, I can. You knew that Mommy. You and Daddy both have the Force so it only makes sense that I have it too. I knew you were home the moment I felt your presence through the Force, but I can't feel Daddy which means he's still gone."

Rey stared at her in surprise, "Is that how you knew to find me in the field the other day?"

Padme nodded, "Yep! Your Force signature is big and bright. I'd know it anywhere!"

Rey sat up and smiled gently towards the girl, "I'm glad to know my Force signature makes you happy."

"Of course, it does. You're my Mommy," said Padme, staring up at Rey. The woman could see her reflection in the young child's eyes. They were so large and full of life. Rey could feel her heart starting to break under their pressure.

She knew she couldn't get attached. That the child she was sitting in front of was nothing more than an illusion and that the house they were in was just a dream, but looking into Padme's eyes, Rey saw herself. She saw the small child watching helplessly as her parents flew away, leaving her on that unforgiving planet. How she desired to take part of the fantasy for just a moment.

But she would refrain. She needed to discipline herself. There were people out there who needed her and her power and she wouldn't let some long-forgotten dream distract her.

"I'm glad I can feel you and Daddy's Force signatures before I actually see you," Padma said, pulling Rey away from her thoughts. The girl was drawing again, staring sadly down at her paper, "That way I always know when you are there. It gets really lonely here."

Rey's heart went out to the small child. She knew exactly what it felt like to be alone.

"That's why I was very sad yesterday when you and Daddy suddenly disappeared after your fight in the living room." Rey blinked in astonishment. Padme was still there after she and Kylo had woken up? Was that even possible? Padme looked up at Rey again, her green eyes suddenly appearing dull, "What were you two fighting about the other day?"

A strangled sound came out of Rey's mouth as she brought a hand up to her neck, rubbing it nervously, "That's a little hard to explain Padme."

"Can you try?"

Rey let out a puff of air. She straightened her back and hesitantly put her hand on Padme's shoulder. It was startling how real and tangible it felt, "Padme, do you, that is, do you know where we are, exactly?"

"Naboo."

"No, I mean, where we REALLY are."

"…Are we not on Naboo?"

"No, I mean yes, well technically we are but we are also not." Rey watched helplessly as confusion covered the small child's face. She sighed. Clearly Padme did not know that she was not a real person.

 _What do parents say when their children ask difficult questions?_

"It's grown up stuff Padme. You won't understand until you are older. Does that make sense?" Rey asked. The small child looked down at her lap, trying to comprehend what Rey was telling her. Rey prayed to the Force that Padme wouldn't put her in a situation where she would have to tell her that she wasn't real. Rey bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for the girl's response.

"Daddy isn't leaving, forever is he?"

That had not been the response Rey was expecting.

"What do you mean?"

"Is Daddy going to leave like Grandpa Han?"

The name of her former friend struck Rey harshly and unexpectedly. The burning hatred for Han's son started climbing through Rey's body. She tightened her grip on Padme's shoulder unconsciously.

"Padme, Grandpa Han…. Han was killed long ago."

 _By Kylo Ren. By the man you call your father_ , she thought bitterly to herself. Rey was startled when Padme shook her head.

"I already knew that, but that's not what I meant. I was talking about when Daddy was my age."

Rey's anger suddenly died, replaced with curiosity and confusion, "What?"

"Daddy said Grandpa would leave for long periods of time. He would leave when Daddy least expected it and Grandma wouldn't tell him when he was coming back. It used to make him really sad because he was all alone." Silence befell the room. Rey released Padme's shoulder and thought over what had been revealed.

She knew that her and Kylo were similar in many aspects due to the exchange in the interrogation room. She had dived into his mind and felt his loneliest like a tangible object. It never occurred to her that it was because of Han, the man who treated her like a daughter in the short time they knew each other.

Maybe there was more to Kylo then she first thought.

She banished the thought from her head. Kylo had killed Han in cold blood. His own father! He was a terrible, evil monster consumed by darkness. He didn't need her pity.

He didn't need anything but his own hate.

But Padme didn't need to know that. Every child needs parents who are there for them, no matter how crappy they were.

 _Even Kylo I guess._

Rey placed her hand on Padme's head, tossing her hair gently, "I don't think your Daddy is going anywhere."

"Really?" the girl asked hopefully. Rey nodded.

"We just had some really important things we needed to talk about. Everything is fine now."

Padme smiled, "That's good. I love Daddy."

 _Force knows he doesn't deserve it_ , she thought bitterly. Padme giggled and turned to the paper that she had been drawing on. She held it in front of Rey expectantly.

Rey's eyebrows shot up, "I thought you didn't want me looking at it?"

"I finished it. I drew it for you." Rey was touched by the small gesture and took the paper from the girl's hands. Flipping it around to see the front, a tiny gasp escaped her.

"Do you like it Mommy?"

It was a very crude drawing, and the vibrant colors made it hurt her brain, but she could easily make out the image of three people standing in a field of yellow grass. One small with black hair, one slightly bigger with brown hair pulled into three buns, and one large one with black hair and a scar running across the face.

Words could not describe how the innocent drawing affected Rey. The sight was utterly horrifying to say the least, but in consideration of the young child beside her, Rey tightened her grip on the paper and gave her a shaky smile.

"I love it."

 **I have to apologize for my long disappearance. A passing in my family left me in a bad place and it was hard for me to keep writing. I'm back now which is the good thing. Finals are approaching though so my schedule will be pretty busy until the end of the semester. Be sure to check out my other ReyLo story, "Teach Me."**


End file.
